Hope
by Enelya Telemar
Summary: All hope is lost. Edward left. How will Bella cope when shes given the one thing she thought she wanted most? BPOV
1. Chapter 1 Waking

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, from the Twilight series are the property of their respective owners, mainly Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope**

**Chapter 1 - Waking**

I felt numb. My whole body had ceased to feel anything. I could vaguely hear Charlie shouting at me from my bedroom door, no doubt trying to force some life out of me.

I felt a slight pang of guilt at that. The only emotion I was capable of feeling at the moment seemed to be guilt. It wasn't Charlie's fault I felt like this. It wasn't even _his_. It was entirely my fault, I was the one stupid to believe that someone as amazing as _Ed..d.. he_ could ever love me.

I heard the slow defeated footsteps heading downstairs signalling Charlie's defeat. I heard his long sigh as he collapsed into his chair, turning on the game as he did so. Even the game did not seem to bring him much comfort anymore, and I knew this was my fault but even that could not revive me.

My thoughts wandered off to the last time I ever saw _him_, squeezing my eyes shut to stop the tears I could no longer cry. The part that hurt the most was that he could leave me. If he felt anywhere near the unconditional love as I felt for him there was no way he could have ever left.

I heard my father's voice talking to someone downstairs, rough with emotion, and nonchalantly wondered who it could be. The only visitors we had to the house nowadays was Billy Black, but even he stopped coming after a while, tired of seeing the pain we were both in.

As I broke out of my musings I realised whoever had come to visit was now ascending the stairs with Charlie. I hoped it was not the doctor again; I had no patience for his words, as if he could comprehend what I was feeling or what I needed. My door slowly creaked open and I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to block out whatever Charlie was going to say.

So I was shocked when I heard to mystery person speak, "Bella, love?" My eyes snapped open at the sound of my mother's voice. I couldn't believe she was here, why was she here? I wished, at that moment, that she had not had to see me like this. Charlie wasn't so bad, I felt guilt for the way I was making him feel but I knew he was stronger than Renee; he could handle it whereas my mother would crumble.

"Oh Bella" her breath hitched as she spoke the next words, "I'm here honey, it's all going to be ok. I'm going to take you home, you don't have to stay here any longer"

I couldn't quite understand why she thought this would be comforting to me, and for the first time in days I felt a surge of energy as I pushed myself away from her and fully looked at her and my father. Charlie was stood near the door, a look of distress on his face before he quickly schooled his face into a mask of indifference. Renee sat next to me on the bed, her eyes wet and her face shocked at my sudden movement.

"Whh..aaat?" I mumbled, my vocal cords failing me from the lack of use they'd had the past few weeks. "Well Bella, Charlie started, I can tell your not happy here, and I don't know what else to do" he looked desperate, and very slightly hysterical, "you don't eat, you don't sleep, you haven't been talking, you don't go to school... I just don't know what to do anymore, I thought it would pass but it's been two weeks Bella, you can't keep living like this. So I'm sending you to Jacksonville with your mother"

Shame and sadness flooded me at Charlie's words, but even more powerful was the surge of anger that seemed to burn its way out of my throat, turning into a tirade against my parents.

"No way. There is no chance on this earth that I am leaving Forks. I cannot believe you would even think of trying to ship me out of here. Does what I want mean anything to you? Well, I'm sorry mom, but you've had a very wasted journey because I'm not going anywhere" I screamed at them both, heaving myself off the bed, a little unsteadily, and stormed into the tiny bathroom, locking the door behind me.

I stayed in there until I heard my mother leave, angry thoughts slowly ebbing away into shame. I could not believe that I had shouted at Charlie and Renee like that. Although there was no way I was going to leave, I understood why they had done it. I had to try and pick myself up and at least make it look like I was getting back to normal, at least for Charlie's sake.

I slowly pulled the bolt free and started to creep down the stairs. I sat on the steps just out of my father's line of sight, watching him for a moment. He was sat in his chair, bent over with his head in his hands and in that moment he looked truly defeated, and I knew I had to try, for his sake at least.

"Dad" I whispered. Charlie's head shot up in surprise as he looked over to me, slowly walking down the stairs. I couldn't look him in the eye as I spoke. "I'm so sorry, I know you were only trying to do what was best for me, but I truly cannot leave Forks... it's my home now"

"Oh Bella, I was just trying to do what I thought would help. I hate seeing you like this. If only I could get my hands on him..."

"Dad..." I reprimanded, "Its not his fault, he was doing what he thought was best" I paused, taking in his incredulous expression before I continued, "But I am going to try harder to get my life back on track, starting with school tomorrow"

He nodded his head, a sliver of hope lightening the load he seemed to carry on his shoulders, "Ok Bells, you better go get some sleep, and it's getting late"

I turned towards the stairs to acknowledge him, but turned back at the foot of the stairs, "I love you, Dad"

"Love you too Bells" he spoke softly.

I climbed the stairs and in a haze got myself ready for bed. As I slipped under the covers I realised that this had perhaps this had been the wakeup call I had needed. I would never be ok again, he had taken a part of me with him when he left and I could never be whole without it, but I could start pretending.

For Charlie's sake.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, so thats the first chapter, let me know what you think and I'll try to get the next chapter to you ASAP.

**Please Review**


	2. Chapter 2 Changes

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, from the Twilight series are the property of their respective owners, mainly Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope**

**Chapter 2 – Changes**

Trying to get back to normal, or even trying to pretend, was harder than it seemed. Of course it was easy to get up, go to school, come home and sleep, but I knew that wasn't convincing Charlie. I couldn't, however, bring myself to be any more enthusiastic. It hurt too much. School was a nightmare, everyone whispering about me behind my back, and the only friend that stayed true was Angela. She made it somewhat bearable. My grades stayed top of the class, homework gave me something to do in order to escape my thoughts, if only for a little while.

I was currently laid on my bed, trying so hard to imagine that he was laid beside me; the way he used to once Charlie had gone to bed. I missed how fascinated he used to be with me, missed the fact that he made me feel as though I was the most important person in the world. It had all been a lie of course, and even thinking back on it now, at the time I could never understand why he would love me. I guessed I had just been an experiment for him, something that fascinated him for a while before he got bored.

I was broken out of my musings by Charlie. Without me even realising he had come up the stairs and was not perched on the edge of the bed looking extremely wary. He opened and closed his mouth for a while before eventually finding the right words.

"Bella... I've had enough" a stab of guilt shot through me in this moment, but it was drowned out by the anger I felt.

"I can't stand seeing you like this, it breaks my heart" he whispered, staring my in the face.

"Hold on a moment Charlie" I spat "I've done everything you and my mother asked of me, I go to school, my grades are excellent, what _more_ do you want from me?"

His eyes suddenly became hard, as he tried to fight off the anger that had him shouting at me the moment I finished my words.

"But that's just it Bella, yes you go to school, your grades are brilliant, but you're not living. It's almost as if you're the living dead, and I can't stand to see you like this. So... and I am sorry Bella... but unless you start to live again, I will send you to your mother"

My jaw dropped open at his words, unable to believe that he would do that to me. Somewhere in the back of my mind a little voice tried to argue that he was right, and I was like the living dead, but I pushed that thought away from me as I stood up off my bed and stalked to my door, ripping it open and flinging myself down the stairs.

"Bella... BELLA!"

I could hear Charlie shouting my name over and over as I wrenched the door to my truck open and started the engine. I swung out of the driveway and shot off down the street.

Now that I had left the house, I had no idea where to go. I just knew that I had to get as far away from my house as I could in that moment. I wanted to go somewhere that reminded me of him, and although their house was the safer, I did not have the strength to go there.

I turned on the freeway, heading to the one place that was _ours_. Mine and his. The only problem was finding it. Last time I had been there it was with a vampire that knew the route like the back of his hand, but I knew that I had to try and at least find it.

I pulled up at the end of the track and jumped out of the cab. I looked around me and a small part of me that acknowledged that this may be a bad idea. I dismissed that thought as soon as it appeared and set of hesitantly towards the beginning of the trail.

I turned in the direction I knew we had gone last time, turning away from the path and setting off into the dense trees. I stumbled and grazed my knees more times than I could count, it seemed like I had been walking for hours. Just as my desperation to find the clearing nearly reached hysteria I glimpsed a small patch of sunlight shining through the trees. I ran towards it feeling, for the first time in ages, something other than numbness and guilt. I felt excited and giddy; I had been able to find the place myself.

I stepped out from the trees, lifting my face up to the sunlight, letting it wash over me. I then opened my eyes, a small smile on my face, as I took in the meadow. Our meadow. Simply by being in this place I felt closer to him.

I don't know how long I stood there, simply basking in the sunlight and appreciating the fact that I was here, when a sudden movement caught my eye. A dark haired man had walked out of the forest to my left but he had yet to realise I was there, but what scared me the most was the fact that he was shimmering, his skin was like diamonds. I knew then I was in trouble, he was a vampire, and apart from the Cullen's and their friends in Denali, there were no other vampires that fed off animal blood.

As I started to panic, I looked up again at him and realised he was staring right at me. Recognition flowed through us both in an instant and I felt myself starting to relax. I knew this vampire, and I knew that he meant me no harm.

"Laurent" I breathed "I thought you were up in Denali with the other coven?"

He didn't say a word, simply moving towards me. The hairs on the back of my neck started to stand on end, and a look of shock and finality settled on my face when I finally saw the colour of his eyes. They were blood red. Laurent saw my resignation and smiled softly.

"You could say I had a slight disagreement with them" he murmured, "They didn't like the fact that I kept in contact with my past life, in more ways than one"

It all clicked into place in that moment, his words having multiple meaning. Yes, he still drank human blood, the main point he was trying to convey but he also meant that he had not given up contact with his former coven, and as one of them was already dead, it only left one possibility.

"Victoria..." her name tasted foul on my tongue. Laurent smirked as he saw I had figured it out.

"Yes... you see, I'm supposed to bring you to her, but the smell of your blood is far too appealing to me..." his eyes darkened as he spoke "so I think we'll have a party of our own, what do you think Bella?"

I could not answer. Laurent had come to Forks, hell bent on killing me, and Victoria was behind it. I couldn't stop the tears that betrayed me, flowing down my cheeks. I knew in that moment that no matter how dead I had felt inside for these past months I did not want to die. If I was dead then there was no chance on this earth that I would ever see my family again, both human and vampire. Worst of all, I would never, even by chance, see Edward again.

I closed my eyes in that moment, determined not to let Laurent see how scared and utterly terrified I was. I suddenly felt his teeth rip into my neck and an unbearable pain tore through my body, but even worse was the fiery venom that now seeped through my veins. I could feel my life slipping away from me, but I fought the urge to scream and cry out. I would not give him the satisfaction.

Just when I thought all hope was lost Laurent was ripped away from me, and I could hear the loud growls of some unknown creature. Lifting my head I was able to squint my eyes enough to see that they seemed to be huge wolves and, judging by the horrible screams, they were killing Laurent.

Moments later, although it seemed like hours to me, the pain tore through me with a new force and I was unable to keep myself from crying out. I could vaguely hear human voices around me before the pain became too much and I blacked out.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

There's the second chapter guys! Bit of a cliffy I know, but let me know what you think and I'll update soon!

**Please Review**


	3. Chapter 3 Awakening

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, from the Twilight series are the property of their respective owners, mainly Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope**

**Chapter 3 – Awakening**

I felt like I should be in great pain but my body did not seem to be hurting. There was something holding me rigid, keeping me from moving my limbs but I could not recall why. Images swept past my closed eyelids, but I couldn't make any sense of any of them. I lay there like this for what seemed like eternity, not being able to move or feel anything, when suddenly my heart began to race and I could feel a burning sensation around my heart. The heat kept rising until the point where it was becoming extremely uncomfortable, and my heart soared and finally came to a stop.

I lay, gulping down air and taking deep breaths, trying to calm my heart. The air_ tasted_ funny though. I could take the dust in the air, and then I realised my heart was no longer beating. I tried to take everything in, my senses seemed to have improved by ten-fold and I could smell everything. The dust, the pine of the wooden bed I was laid upon, the trees and the grass outside, it all smelt as though I'd never truly smelt anything before.

I winced then as a sudden blast of pop music hit my ears and I turned, wondering where it was coming from, when I suddenly realised that it was a car passing on the freeway. I could actually hear it as if it was here in the room with me.

I was suddenly hit by the realisation that I was now an actual vampire. I couldn't believe it, after all the arguments with Edward and the longing to be one, I finally was. I moved to get off the bed when I realised there was an envelope and a paper on the bed with me. My curiosity got the better of me, and I picked up the envelope and, with shaking hands, pulled it open.

"Dear Bella,

I'm so sorry that I couldn't prevent this, but we were simply too late. I wish that you wouldn't have to become one of them, and I wish that you had not been condemned to this life by the filthy bloodsucker we took care of. I have to say some things but I want you to know that I wish it didn't have to be this way, and that you have been the best friend I have ever had.

However, although this was not your fault, the pack wanted to kill you. They had a chance to stop you becoming our mortal enemy and they so wanted to, but I couldn't let them do that to you. That, I'm afraid however, is where my protection ends. We have brought you to the Cullen's old house, mainly because we did not know what else to do, but once you have awakened you will have the rest of that day to tie up loose ends and we then ask you to leave Forks. I am so sorry.

Jacob"

My breath hitched, and if I had still been human, tears would have been pouring down my face. I couldn't believe that Jacob had told me I had to leave. Forks was my home and I had no idea where I would go. I then became aware of the burning in the back of my throat and I knew I would need to go and hunt, but I was scared. Scared in case I came across a human, scared of my reaction to them. I did not want to take a human life.

I went into the woods behind the Cullen house, knowing that there would at least be a few deer around the area that I could feed off. I approached a clearing and stood in the middle, my eyes closed, and let my senses wander. I could hear their heavy hoofs on the forest floor long before I could see them, and I waited for them to come closer.

One of the females came through the clearing, looking round warily but by the time she had spotted me I had already lunged. My hands wrapped around her neck and I sank my teeth into her jugular, drinking greedily. When she was drained I dropped her to the ground and moved on to the next. I found the burning in my throat to have cooled, not completely, but it was at a level I could deal with. I looked around me, noticing how I could make out every individual leaf on every tree, how I could pick out every individual blade of grass on the forest floor.

I sat in the clearing for what felt like minutes, letting my senses wander, picking out the small animals that scurried around in their little holes, noticing that I could smell everything. The deer smelt vaguely appetising, whereas the flowers in the forest smelt one hundred times stronger than before. I should have known better than to let my guard down, knowing I was a newborn vampire should have made me exercise some caution. I heard their footsteps, and tried to run away before the smell hit but it did not register in time. A hiker, still a fair way from me, was in the woods and the wind had blown his scent towards me.

The smell was wonderful; it wrapped around me and made me lose control of my senses. All I could think of at that moment was how much I wanted his blood, its sweet scent calling to me. A part of my mind tried a last ditch attempt to stop me from going after him, arguing with myself, telling myself that it could be someone I knew out there, and then, it stopped. The hunger was still there, the burn in my throat still present but it was at a level that I could ignore. It was nowhere near as painful as it had been a moment ago. I could think clearly, and my common sense kicked in and I headed back to the house.

It felt weird being here, without any of them. I missed all of them, even Rosalie. They had become part of my family in the time I'd spent with them and it felt empty and cold without them. I let myself in and returned to the room where I had woken up, Alice and Jasper's room id figured out.

It was then that I noticed the paper that was on the bed, next to Jacobs's letter. I picked it up and glanced over it, wondering why Jacob had left this here. Then I saw it, there on the front page was a huge smiling picture of me. The caption above burned into my eyes as I let out a huge chocked sob. 'Chief's daughter killed in bear attack'. My thoughts immediately flew to Charlie and Renee and how they must be feeling. I couldn't believe that I was reading about my death, no matter how they would feel, actually having to live through it.

Dry sobs racked my body, partly for my parents, but partly because I knew that although they must be hurting a great deal, this was probably the best thing. I was filled with a sense of betrayal even as I had the thought but I knew that I would have had to have cut my ties with them soon anyway, I mean, how do you explain to your parents why you don't age? However, I had been hoping that it wouldn't be so soon, and that I would get to say bye to them first.

I eventually brought myself to read the rest of the article. It was mainly about what I had been like as a person. A couple of my high school friends had commented, though the most heart-warming came from Angela, who told everyone that I had been the best friend she should have asked for. As I tried to wrap my head around the whole situation, and the sadness I felt, the final comment made me stop in shock for the second time in a few minutes. My parents were holding a funeral for me. And it was tomorrow.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

Ok, I know it's relatively short but I wanted to get Bella's reaction to the change done in the one chapter on its own. Let me know what you think, and next chapter is the funeral and some surprise guests.

**Please Review**


	4. Chapter 4 New Beginnings

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, from the Twilight series are the property of their respective owners, mainly Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope**

**Chapter 4 – New Beginnings**

I wasn't quite sure how so much time could pass without me realising it but I woke from my shocked state to see the beginnings of a sun rise from behind the blinds. I had spent all night fighting the internal battle within myself as to whether or not to go to my own funeral. I knew in some ways it was foolish to tempt fate but in others I needed to see my parents, one last time.

Just that thought had my breath hitching, tearless sobs wracking my frame. I knew then that there was no way I couldn't go. I had to see for myself that Charlie and Renee would eventually be ok. I pushed myself up off the bed, knowing that if I was going to attempt this then I needed to go and hunt, to be on the safe side.

It was then I realised that I had no clothes here, and the ones I was wearing were a little too dirty to be walking around in, especially being covered in blood. The only place I would get clothes without drawing attention to myself would be to get some of my clothes, but could I do that? Knowing that Charlie and Renee were just downstairs could I sneak into my house and grab some clothes and leave them? I knew it was my only option but still it hurt too much to think about how close I would be to them but not be allowed to go to them.

I stepped onto the porch of the house, trying to prepare myself, before setting off at a run. I don't think I would ever get fed up of this, running as a vampire. I could see everything I passed as clear as day and yet I was running faster than a car. I could see each individual leaf and the veins on them as I passed and it took me literally thirty seconds to get to my house. I let a small laugh of excitement escape my lips before turning and studying the house before me.

It looked different with my enhanced vision. It looked more worn around the edges; I could see all of the cracks in the wood, all the paint falling away. Yet it was still my home, it still held the ability to invoke that warm feeling of coming home within me every time I saw it.

I turned my attention to the occupants within the house, Charlie, Renee and Phil. From their conversation I could hear they were all getting ready to go. To my funeral. From their voices alone I could hear the sadness creeping into the tones, all of them too afraid to mention my name in case it set the others off. They seemed to be having breakfast in the kitchen so I knew I could risk climbing the wall into my bedroom. I knew if they came upstairs I could be gone in seconds.

I climbed the tree next to my window and then silently leapt to the window ledge, pulling it open as quietly as I could manage. I gracefully leapt into my room and stood for a moment, taking it all in.

Nothing had changed. Renee and Charlie had obviously not touched anything within the room as everything was how I imagined I had left it that morning. It filled me with sadness knowing that Charlie would probably live with this room how it was forever, especially taking into account how the house had not changed since my mother had left.

I broke myself out of my musings and walked over to my closet. I pulled it open and took the comfiest clothes I could find, quickly changing them. I padded over to the window intent on leaving when a creak of a floorboard distracted me. I hadn't realised as a human that I had a loose floorboard, and I bent down to look at it.

As I pulled the floorboard, I could feel something sharp catch against my hand. If I had been human it would have more than likely drawn blood. I pulled the object from the small hole that had appeared and realised it was the wallet containing my plane tickets that had been a gift from Carlisle and Esme. I moved them aside and realised there was one more item inside the hole.

My chest hitched as I realised what the image before me. It was the photo I had taken in the front room in this house. Me and Edward, smiling to the camera looking so much happier. It hurt to see it but at the same time I knew I needed to. I had started to panic at the thought that I could forget him. I knew he had probably moved on but I knew it would never be as easy for me. I didn't think I could ever forget him. As I moved to put the photo on top of the plane tickets I realised there was writing on the back of the photo. With trembling fingers I turned it over and read the inscription, _'Look after my heart'._

Before I could even begin to contemplate that that meant I heard footsteps approaching up the stairs. I picked up the documents, slid the floorboard back down and leapt out of the window before the person had even taken another step.

I took off into the trees at the back of the house, still in shock about the things I had found. The last promise, even if it was the stupidest promise he'd ever made, was to make sure it was as if he'd never existed. If he had truly intended to carry out this promise then why had he hidden the photo there, and wrote that on the back of it.

A doubtful thought then entered my head. Was it possible that he did still love me? I shook my head, telling myself not to be stupid but I couldn't shake the thought from my head. If it was the case then he was going to have a surprise in store when I found him.

I turned my thoughts to more pressing matters as I heard the door at Charlie's slam shut. I heard them set of and followed at a moderate pace, stopping just inside of the woods near the front of the church. There were a few people there, a couple of teachers, Jessica, Ben, Angela and Mike. It was a small gathering, but then I'd never really had many friends.

Something awful hit my nose then, it smelt like rotting garbage that had been left in the sun too long, and it made my nose crinkle up in disgust. I spotted Jacob in the same instant, and knew that he had sensed my presence. I heard him mumble "remember the letter" toward me, knowing I would hear. It hurt to realise that he still wanted me to leave, and a small whimper left my lips before I could let it. I saw his shoulders fall at this and he whispered to the wind "I'm so sorry".

They all moved inside, the ceremony obviously started, and as I pondered Jacob's words I moved round to the back of the church, where I knew they would come to bury my 'body'. I understood completely why Jacob had to ask me to leave. I was a newborn and I was too unpredictable to stay around here. I knew this and yet I couldn't understand why the Cullen's thought that it would be hard for me to resist blood. Of course it burned my throat whenever I was near humans but it was nothing I could not control.

People started to flow out of the church then, and started to make their way to where they were going to 'bury me'. As the weather became slightly overcast I spotted three more people join the mourners, coming from the direction of the woods opposite me.

If I had still had a heart it would have stopped beating in the moment that I took in who had joined my mother and Charlie. They were currently shaking their hands, offering their condolences. I could recognise their faces from a mile away and it made my heart ache to see them again. Alice, Carlisle and Esme took a place opposite my view behind Jessica and Mike as the minister began to say his last words. Their heads were bowed in respect but in that moment the wind blew from behind me and towards them, and their heads shot up. They all had looks of shock on their faces and I knew that they had caught my scent.

I couldn't move. I closed my eyes and tried to sort through my thoughts. They were all over the place, I had thought of nothing but finding them since I had awoken but now they were here it was different. All my thoughts were filled with how they had left me, how they had claimed to love me as a sister and a daughter but they had left. It tore me into two. Yet, just seeing their beautiful faces had immediately sent feelings of relief through my body. I wasn't alone anymore, they all knew what I was going through and they could help.

The relief won out over the anger and I could feel a smile spread across my face. My eyes were still closed when I heard a breathless "Bella?" from in front of me. My eyes slowly came open and I smiled at the person in front of me "Hello Alice".

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**There's the next chapter. Sorry it's been a while, I've had a few assessments in so been busy! I don't think it's going to be too many chapters left before the end, this was only ever planned as a short fic, but I'll try to have the next chapter up soon. **

**Please Review**


	5. Chapter 5 Family

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, from the Twilight series are the property of their respective owners, mainly Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope**

**Chapter 5 – Family**

I suddenly found my arms full of the little pixie, her spiky black her brushing against my face, her arms squeezing me so tight that, if I had been human, would have crushed my ribs. I hugged her back just a fiercely, extremely glad that they were all here. As Alice pulled away I felt myself being pulled into two more sets of arms, Carlisle and Esme.

I pulled away from them all, smiling happily, and if I could still cry I would have been. They were here, they had come back for me, no matter how unexpected my presence may have been for them. Carlisle was looking at me with a look of curiosity on his face, "Bella, not that I am not extremely pleased to find you here, but who changed you? Who did this to you?"

I smiled slightly, knowing that this question was coming, and knowing that I did not have a lot of time left to tell my story, the pack had asked me to leave after the funeral. "Laurent" I whispered. I heard twin gasps from Esme and Carlisle but Alice looked strangely resigned. Seeing my odd look she elaborated, "I knew Laurent had slipped, and really, Laurent or Victoria were the obvious choices. You didn't really have any other vampire encounters other than them and us"

Esme looked horrified at the thought of me being changed by Laurent, and I could see all sorts of ideas running through her head. I took her hands in mine and reassured her, "He didn't hurt me, he tried to drain me but he was stopped by the pack. They killed him before he could hurt me too badly, and as for the change, I have wanted it to happen for a while. It may not have been the way I wanted it to happen, but i'm finally one of you"

"The pack?!" came Carlisle's sharp reply. "Yes, the werewolf pack down at La Push. I know you know they exist" I answered him.

His face was drawn in an expression of apprehension and concern, "but why did they left you survive? Why did they not kill you before you completed your change?"

"Jacob" I whispered "he's one of them". His face cleared in comprehension.

"But, I stated, my voice becoming stronger, we can't stay here much longer, they asked me to leave after the funeral"

"Oh Bella' Alice squealed 'please say you'll come and live with us! We can go shopping together and buy you a whole new wardrobe, we can go hunting, and everyone will be dying to see you"

I laughed at her enthusiasm, but had to ask one question; "Everyone?"

"Of course, Jasper will love to see you, Emmett will get a new person to play with, Rose does love you in her own way and will be happy to see you I promise, I get my shopping partner and Esme and Carlisle get their daughter back" she chatted away cheerfully.

"And Edward?"

This time it was Esme who answered me, "Oh Bella, he's been such a wreck since he left you. He only did it to try and keep you safe, but it's nearly killed him. He spends all day cooped up in his room and will not talk to anyone, he never plays the piano anymore, he won't go hunting with any of us.... it's like he lost his reason to live" she finished sadly.

Knowing that he had hurt just as much as I had made me feel better, made me realise that those feelings I had tried to push away after finding the photograph were true after all. I knew it would not be as simple as starting our relationship where we left off as he had hurt me. Even though I knew he had done it for all good reasons did not make it hurt any less that he had actually left me, but it was a start and I wanted to be with him.

My grin widened as I looked at all of their hopeful faces, nodding my head even as I heard Alice start to squeal. "Oh Bella, I have such good plans for your room, I was thinking....." I shook my head at her, loving the fact that she was the same old Alice. Carlisle interrupted her speech, "Alice dear, let's get her home first, then you can bug her about room choices"

I turned to give one last look to the mourners who were leaving the front of the church, my eyes lingering upon my mother and father. It hurt to leave them in such pain when I was technically still alive but I knew it was better for them to have closure than to constantly wonder what had happened to me. I felt a comforting arm wrap around my waist and I leaned into Esme's embrace. I turned and smiled at them, indicating we should leave. I knew that, as sad as I was to leave my human family behind, I would be okay with the Cullen's by my side.

We ran through the forest to a clearing not far from their house, where a black Mercedes was parked. "It'll take us about five hours to get back, we're up in Denali near the other coven" said Carlisle. "You mean it'll take us five hours if Bella lets you go past 60mph!" teased Alice. I poked my tongue out at her, but she merely laughed.

The car ride passed relatively quickly, I even found that I didn't mind them going fast. It seemed that the enhanced vampire vision really was that clear that even doing 120mph, there was no way Carlisle would crash the car. As it got close to the fifth hour of driving Esme turned to me, "We're almost there my dear, but I have one quick question for you before we get there..." she paused, looking unsure of herself. "Go ahead Esme, you know you can ask me anything" I reassured her.

"Well.... Carlisle and I were wondering how you had managed to resist the human blood at the funeral?"

I sat for a few moments, trying to work out an answer for them, "Well.. .' I started 'i'm not entirely sure, but when I first went hunting I caught the scent of a human, and my senses took over, all I could think about was killing that person. But then something hit me and I kept telling myself I couldn't take a human life. The scent was still there, and so was the burning, but I could control it, and still can". "Remarkable" whispered Carlisle, almost in awe.

Suddenly Alice started bouncing in her seat next to me, "We're home" she sang. A feeling of nervousness settled in the pit of my stomach. I knew that Alice, Esme and Carlisle had reassured me that I would be welcomed here but it was still a scary thought.

Carlisle and Esme were the first ones out of the car, walking slightly ahead of me and Alice. They entered the house and I automatically heard Jasper ask them how the funeral had gone and if they were okay.

"We're slightly better than okay actually' replied Carlisle with a hint of a smile on his lips 'we have a special guest we'd like you to meet". My feet had turned to lead and I couldn't make myself move. Alice gently pushed me inside the doorway and into the view of the house's occupants.

There was deadly silence for what seemed like an age but was suddenly broken by a loud booming, "BELLA". I was swept up into a huge bear hug that I swore could have cracked even a vampires ribs. I laughed though, before telling Emmett to let me go. "Man, it's good to have you back Bella' Emmett enthused 'it's been boring without you, but I'm guessing you're not going to be so clumsy anymore are ya?!" he laughed.

I smiled at his enthusiasm before someone else captured my attention. "Hello Bella' Rosalie whispered 'I know we haven't exactly seen eye to eye in the past but I'm glad you're here" she said, giving me a small smile. "Thank you Rose, it means a lot" I smiled back.

I turned then to the last person in the room, Jasper. I didn't need to be an empath to sense his feelings of guilt and wariness around me. I marched over to him and pulled him into a giant hug, feeling him stiffen in surprise before relaxing into the embrace.

"Don't you dare feel guilty' I whispered in his ear 'you did nothing wrong and I want to have two big brothers in this family, now that we can properly get to know one another" I pulled away and we both grinned at each other.

I turned to face my family and marvelled at the fact that they had welcomed me with open arms. I finally began to feel hopeful for the future when I heard light footsteps on the stairs. The whole family whipped their heads round at the same time as I did. I found my gaze locked to the topaz eyes that had widened in surprise at the sight of me.

"Hello Edward"

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Nice little cliff hanger for you there! I am truly sorry for the length of time between updates but my life has been rather hectic as of late. I promise to get the next chapter out quicker than this one. There's going to be one more chapter and then an epilogue. I know it's not much but as it's my first proper fanfic it was only ever planned to be short.**

**Please Review**


	6. Chapter 6 Love?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, from the Twilight series are the property of their respective owners, mainly Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Hope**

**Chapter 6 – Love?**

His reaction was not as I thought it would be. Maybe I had been too expectant but I had hoped that Edward would have been glad to see me. But, he turned to the rest of the family with such an angry look on his face it almost scared me. "Which one of you did this to her?" he hissed, glaring at them all before his eyes locked on Alice, "Was it you? I specifically told you all to STAY AWAY" he growled.

Anger began to rise in me, clouding my vision. Edward had every right to be angry at me or at Laurent but he had no right to be angry with his family. They had done nothing but be kind to me and take me in. I saw his movement towards Alice and, before I even realised I had moved, I stood in front of him. His face registered shock that I was there, and then he even looked annoyed at me. Maybe I'd had it wrong; maybe he didn't love me anymore. Why else would he be annoyed to see me. But, regardless, he was not going to hurt his family because of me.

"How dare you?" I whispered, quiet at first but my voice eventually rose in volume. His face showed surprise as I spoke to him. "Your family has done nothing but help me when they found out I hadn't died, so how dare you accuse them of doing this to me. Even if they had done it, I would have been glad because one of them would have actually had the guts to do what you couldn't" His face began to show hurt, and I knew I was probably going too far but I couldn't stop now.

"For your information, our lovely friend Laurent did this to me. Would it help you if I told you he made sure I had nowhere to run? If I told you that he was going to kill me? That the only reason I am here in front of you is because the wolves you hate so much, saved me?" I was sobbing by this point, all the pent up emotion was finally coming out. "Well Edward, you are obviously disappointed to see me here, and so I'll be sure not to outstay my welcome. I'll be gone as soon as I get myself sorted" and with that I ran out of the house.

I ignored the shouts after me, I had to keep running, it was the only thing that was keeping me from breaking down completely. I finally came to rest at a small lake. I had no idea how far I had run or where exactly I was but I couldn't continue anymore. I sank to the floor, sobbing even though the tears wouldn't come. I wrapped my arms around my legs and wondered what I had done to make Edward hate me so much. I had been so sure that he still loved me. I was so sure that everything was going to be ok when I'd seen the Cullen's. How stupid was I to think that I could get my happy ending.

I was startled out of my musings by someone softly calling my name. I turned my head and then I saw him. Edward was watching me warily, a look of sadness on his beautiful face. It hurt so much to think of how much I loved him and yet he didn't return it. I stood on my feet and turned to look at him.

"I'm sorry Edward, I won't be here much longer" I made to move past him when he caught my arm.

"What are you talking about Bella?" he asked a confused look on his face. I tore my eyes away from his, it hurt too much and replied "I know you don't want me here, I'll be gone soon".

I didn't know what happened next but all I heard was his low chuckle and a soft "Oh Bella" and then his lips were on mine. My mind went blank and his kiss invoked feelings I thought I would never feel again. I felt dizzy with lust as his grip on me tightened and he crushed his lips to mine. They were not as I remembered, no longer hard and cold, they were soft and warm. I could match his strength now, there was no reason to be careful anymore, and so I crushed myself to him and let out a small moan of pleasure as our tongues battled for dominance.

And as quickly as it had started, I returned to my senses, I pushed him away from me. His face showed confusion and he let out a "what..." before I started to shout at him.

"What was that Edward? First you leave me. Then I get my hopes up thinking you might still love me, and then I get here and you obviously don't want me here. And then... you kiss me. You can't keep playing with my emotions" I sobbed.

"Oh Bella" he whispered, pulling me to his chest. "I'm so very sorry. I never meant to hurt you. I left because I thought it would be safer for you, I thought you would be able to lead a normal life without all this danger following you everywhere, I guess that worked well, huh?" he chuckled "But Bella, I lied when I said I didn't love you, you are my entire world and leaving you was the hardest thing I ever did" he closed his eyes as though in pain.

"I had hoped" I said softly, "I found the photos and the CD under my floorboards; I had hoped that it meant you couldn't bring yourself to leave me with nothing because you still cared. But I could never understand why you would love plain old me... I think that's what made it so easy to believe".

He pushed me away from his chest at this point, and gripped my forearms roughly, and angry look on his face, "Bella, you have never been plain, you are the most beautiful woman I have ever met. Your compassion for other people gives you the biggest heart I have ever known. If anything I could never understand why you chose to love me"

I crushed myself against him and whispered against his neck "looks like we're stuck with each other then". I felt him smile against my hair and hug me tighter.

"Bella..." he whispered, pushing me away slightly "I need to explain that it wasn't that I didn't want you here when I first saw you. I was angry that you had to go through something like that alone. I was angry at my family because I thought they had gone behind my back, which I have apologised to them for. But I want you to know that there is no way on this earth that I do not want you here. I may have been unwilling to thrust this life upon you back in Forks but now that it's happened, I can't say as I'm upset" he grinned at me, pulling me against him tightly.

I had no idea how long we stood like that, just content to hold each other again, stealing the odd kiss now and then but Edward eventually tugged at my hand, pulling me back towards the house.

"Come on, it's getting late, and although they'll already know what's happened..."

"Alice" we both said together, laughing at each other,

"I'm sure they want to see us" he finished.

We walked back towards the house, slightly faster than human speed, content to just be walking hand in hand, to just be us. As we neared the house we could make out a little pixie shape, hopping from one foot to the other. I pulled Edward to a stop and put my finger to my lip, he grinned back, knowing I wanted to stop and make Alice wait.

"Argh, I know you're stood there watching me, get over here and stop being stupid" Alice shouted.

We both laughed and continued walking around the trees that took us to the back of the house. As soon as we came into sight Alice squealed and launched herself at me. We fell to the floor laughing, and I heard a booming laugh come from inside the house and a rather loud "Alright! Pile on".

We quickly righted ourselves for fear of Emmett actually jumping on us. Alice let go of me but would not move from my side, but that was fine by me. I looked to my best friend on my right, my love on the left and our whole family stood before us and knew things were looking up.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Ok, sorry again that this chapter was late. I've had loads of university work to do and real life really took over for a while!**

**Just the epilogue to go, which I will try to have out as soon as possible. **

**Please Review**


	7. Chapter 7 Endings or Beginnings?

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, from the Twilight series are the property of their respective owners, mainly Stephanie Meyer. The original characters and plot are the property of the authors. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**A.N. This takes place about 4 months after the previous chapter.**

**Hope**

**Chapter 7 – Endings or Beginnings?**

I was laid out with my hands underneath my head, my eyes closed, simply enjoying the sunshine. It felt like it had been forever since I'd had the chance to simply be, by myself. Not that I was complaining, I loved having my family back again but sometimes it was just nice to have some time to think things through.

Things had been so hectic in the last few weeks; it sometimes took me a while to fully understand what had happened. I was forever glad it had happened; otherwise I may never have found my way back to Edward. But it had happened, and I had to try and stop dwelling on what ifs. Everything had worked out perfectly.

My ears suddenly pricked up as I thought I heard something in the woods to the right of me. I strained to see if I could hear it again, when my hearing picked up a slight exhale of breath. I would never have been able to hear it had I still been human but my vampire senses were off the chart and I tended to be able to hear things better than the others. A smile crept onto my face though as I realised what it was that was trying to creep up on me.

"Emmett, you should know by now that you can't sneak up on me" I teased into the empty space behind me.

"Awww Bella" he moaned, which set me off laughing, "can't you at least pretend, just once..."

I laughed at him, standing up to face him as he came out from behind the trees, "But Emmett, you'd know I was only pretending and still be upset about it!"

He shrugged his shoulders, grinning at me, knowing I was right. That was Emmett though, always trying to play pranks but most of the time ending up being foiled and we failed to hear the end of it for days. He noticed that I was still laughing at him under my breath and his eyes narrowed and he started to circle me, crouched low.

"Emmett..." a warning in my guarded tone "Don't you dare"

As soon as the words left my lips however he pounced, pushing us both into one of the trees behind me and crushing it to the ground.

Emmett let out a booming laugh, and tried to help me up from my position on the ground, but as he held his hand out to help me, I pulled him down to the floor.

"Thanks Emmett" I grumbled, only slightly annoyed with him.

"Well Bella, if I can't sneak up on you I have to get you some other way" he said, laughing. "And anyway, come on, I'm supposed to fetch you back to the house, the prude is waiting".

I laughed with him, knowing that although Edward and I were together now, he would never be free of the endless ribbing from Emmett about being a virgin. We set off running together and managed to match each other's strides, me being faster but Emmett being able to put more power into his strides.

We reached to house in no time but Emmett stopped suddenly, and as I turned to face him I noticed Rosalie stood off to the edge of the opposite side of the tree line. I waved in greeting to her, and she waved back. I turned to face Emmett, a look of confusion on my face.

"Don't look at me, I only have orders to deliver you to the house, and then disappear. So me and Rose are going to play in the mud and get dirty" he laughed, wiggling his eyebrows at me. I heard Rose hiss in impatience behind me.

"Urgh, I don't want to know what you and Rose get up to in your private time! But I suggested you get going before Rose rips your head off"

They ran off together through the tree line, Rosalie muttering "I'm so happy for them" when she thought I couldn't hear them. Now I was really confused, what could Edward possibly have planned that none of his family could be here for? I was almost too nervous to step foot in the house.

I turned toward the house, taking in its beauty. I still couldn't believe that Esme had found somewhere so beautiful. It was slightly smaller than the house in Forks but every bit as spacious and luxurious. I still had a hard time believing that it was mine as well as theirs but I was slowly getting there.

During my musings I had failed to realise that I had arrived at the front door, and as I gave it a slight push the smell of freesia and strawberries hit me. Now I knew Edward had something planned as this was my scent, the scent he told me drove him wild. I rounded the corner into the living room and gasped at what I saw. Part of my brain was taking in the room, lit with hundreds of candles, my lullaby playing softly from the CD player, but the bigger part of my brain was taking in Edward. He looked breath-taking, he was dressed all in black, which he knew was my favourite colour on him and his hair was slightly messy, just the way I liked it.

"Edward, what's going on?" I breathed out softly.

He didn't answer me at first, just motioned for me to join him in the centre of the room. He grabbed hold of my hand as soon as I was close enough and pulled me into his chest. I barely had time to breathe in his scent before his lips were on mine in a sweet kiss. He pulled away after a few moments and stepped away from me slightly. I whimpered at the loss of contact with his body, but he simply smirked at me and bent down on to one knee.

My breath caught in my throat, as I tried to talk, but he held up a hand to stop me. I fell silent and watched his face intently, taken back by the amount of love his eyes seemed to be expressing.

"Bella" he whispered softly, "I know we haven't had the easiest of times this past year, but I've come out of it all, absolutely certain of two things. The first that I love you so much more than I ever felt I was capable of loving another person. You have my heart completely and absolutely, nothing will ever change that. And the second thing I've been sure of for sometime but I've tried to hang on, to give you time to adjust, to get your head round everything"

He paused here, almost as if he were scared to continue, scared to hear what my answer may be.

"Bella, I love you, will you make me the happiest vampire alive and become my wife?" he had a slight grin on his face from the vampire comment, but I was too shocked to take real notice. I was overwhelmed at the amount of hard work Edward must have put into this and the amount of consideration he must have had for me to hold off asking me for this long.

My face broke into a huge grin and I launched myself into Edward's arms, kissing any part of his face I could get to. I could feel him shaking with laughter against me when I heard him mumble into my lips "I'll take that as a yes then?"

I pulled away from him and looked him straight in the eye, trying to convey as much love as I could in that one look.

"Of course it's a yes, what else did you expect?"

He laughed at me and kissed me on the lips once more, before motioning for me to get off him. I moved off his lap and knelt on the floor next to him. He reached inside his trouser pocket, pulling out a ring box and the most gorgeous ring I had ever seen inside it.

"And before you say anything" he teased "I didn't spend a penny, it was my mother's"

I allowed him to slip it onto my ring finger while I sat admiring it for a few moments, before a groan from Edward cut my musing short. My confused look was all it took for him to tell me what was bothering him.

"Alice, she and the rest of the family are on their way back. Apparently, we're lucky we got so long to ourselves"

I grinned at Alice and her uncontrollable enthusiasm, but I didn't have long before I was tackled to the floor by a small, black haired pixie.

"Ohhh Bella, I just knew you'd say yes! That didn't stop Edward from worrying though, but you know what he's like. I can't wait to get started on planning the wedding though. You're going to look amazing, and we're going to have it here at the house, only a few guests, as you can imagine..."

"Alice" Edward laughed "Let Bella breathe"

I laughed up at him, and the pout that was now part of Alice's face. I looked around at my family and felt a comfortable feeling of contentment. Emmett would forever be a prankster, and Alice would always be full of enthusiasm, but they were family.

And then there was Edward, my perfect Edward, who was soon to be my husband. I caught his eye, and I felt I could explode from happiness in that very moment. I mouthed the word husband at Edward, and his face lit up, mouthing wife back to me. Wife. I could get used to that.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Well, that's it for this fic. I've really enjoyed writing it and hope that people have enjoyed reading it. Thank you to those that have reviewed, you're the ones that have kept me writing when I hit writers block!**

**Please Review**


End file.
